Hunger Games Au- Capitol Magazine
by Art3ival
Summary: Katniss Everdeen seeks a fresh start after escaping from her old gang, rang by the infamous, codenamed, Coin. Seeing a job opening in Captiol Magazine, she competes for the job that could start her new life. She's faced with tough challenges and vicious competitors. Will she become the victor? She all your favourite characters as modern interpretations all after the same job.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunger Games AU- Capitol Magazine**

_Katniss Everdeen seeks a fresh start after escaping from her old gang, rang by the infamous codenamed coin. Seeing a job opening in Captiol Magazine, she competes for the job that could start her new life. She's faced with tough challenges and vicious competitors. Will she become the victor?_

This is my second fanfiction- the other a Divergent one called Stiffs

I kind of based it on Devil Wears Prada, hope you enjoy it. I've tried to keep it close the book (apart from the fact that like it's an AU). Leave comments about stuff you want to see.

* * *

When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking Prim's warmth but finding only the rough canvas cover of the motel mattress. I realise where I am, not hiding at home as I have been for months but in the city, ready to compete for a job.

I swing my legs off the bed and slide into my new cheap high heels. I'll have to look the part for the internship today, ditsy, ready to show passion at the colours of clothes. When I first heard about Capitol Magazine I must say that the job was one I wouldn't of usually of applied for. However I'd spent months hiding, in my mother's house, from my last employer. I wasn't about to go back there, where she would act like everything was alright between us.

Checking my phone I see another round of desperate messages from Gale. 11 since I cleared my inbox of them last night. It's been weeks since I talked to him, I didn't tell him where I was going or the reason. Now he wants to know why. Usually I wouldn't want to read them, though I do want to see if he's okay.

**Message 1-** _Katniss I'm going to your mother's house_

**Message 2-** _Tell me where you are._

**Message 3-** _Look boss won't notice if you come back now._

**Message 4-** _It's not too late_

**Message 5-** _You were at your mother's house all this time_

**Message 6-** _They told me where you've gone_

**Message 7-**_ I'm coming to get you_

**Message 8-** _I'll wait outside the magazine offices all day if I have to catch you_

**Message 9-** _You can't escape from our line of work Katniss_

**Message 10-**_ Remember what happened to our dads_

**Message 11**\- _I'm waiting for you_

The last thing I want is Gale showing up outside my new work. In scruffy jeans and an over worn jacket that he's bound to be wearing. So for the first time I weeks I reply to his messages.

**Reply-** _Meet me at the coffee shop 3 streets down._

Then I put on a fashionable trousers, a designer shirt and tie my hair in a braid I had to learn off of YouTube. Grabbing my new over decorated handbag I leave the motel. Which for the next for weeks will be my home.

The coffee shop was a forest theme, large vines hang from the rooftop. And paintings of animals hang on the green walls. In the cafe I can feel my muscles in my face tighten. I'm sitting in a booth to protect myself from any unwanted eyes.

"Hey, Catnip," Gale says. My real name is Katniss, but Catnip is only a name used for my old job.

I look away as he sits down, not ready for the confrontation about to occur.

"What atrocities are you wearing?" He begins.

"It's for a job."

"An undercover sting?"

"No Gale, I'm not doing that sort of thing anymore." I used to be a con-man, hunting the streets for people to rip off, that's where I met Gale. Together we joined a gang, I I knew I shouldn't have but I needed the money. To keep my sister in school, my mother was too busy buying drugs to look after Prim. She's clean now, able to care of Prim but it's difficult to forget.

"Katniss you gotta come back." Gale pleads.

"I can't do it anymore Gale." I argue, "this is the only way I can get out.

"I won't tell Coin where you are but you realise by doing this you're getting yourself in a lot of trouble."

I know what he's trying to tell me. Come back with me or you'll end up like our fathers. They joined a gang too. Then when they'd had enough, they ran. Leaving our families behind. Later, when they'd thought they were safe, they were murdered. You don't leave gangs. Ever. Which is exactly what I was doing.

The waitress comes over to us. Her drab apron on top of an expensive white dress, and her hair tied up in pink ribbons.

"Pretty dress," says Gale. In an attempt to make me jealous.

The waitress shoots him a look, trying to see if it's a genuine compliment or if he's just another early morning sleaze bag for her manager to deal with.

"Sir is there going to be a problem?" She says.

"No," Gale replies suddenly ignoring me, "I was just leaving."

He gets up, angry that I'm not coming with him.

"I'll see you later Katniss. I know where you're staying." He says flatly.

As soon as he leaves the shop I also know I have to get to my new work. So I venture up to the till. Where the waitress stands ready to tot up my bill.

"How are you today?" She asks, popping the strawberries from her own cafe in her mouth.

"Good." I reply.

"I like your outfit." She says indicating to my blue dress I'm wearing for the job today.

"Oh I've got a job internship today, for Capitol magazine."

"No way, I love that magazine. Wanted the internship there too but my father would never allow it. He wants me to go into politics."

I laugh, pulling out my purse. On the counter is a basket of jewellery. Pins, rings, broaches, and bracelets. The server sees me looking at them.

"My aunt makes them and I sell them here. Hey, you should have one for your interview today."

"Oh, no thanks." I say remembering that the last money I have was just spent on cheap coffee.

"I'm serious, look," she says pinning one to my jacket, "it looks awesome. Have it on the house."

"Really?" I say, unsure.

"Of course, keep it on. Promise?"

"Yes."

Then I leave the shop, ready to take on the day and fight for a place in Capitol Magazine. The golden pin of a bird in a circle is adorned upon my chest.

* * *

Next Chapter Soon. Leave comments and follow for more!


	2. Chapter 2

p class="p1" style="text-align:  
center;"span class="s1"strongHunger Games AU- Capitol Magazine/strong/span/p 


End file.
